


Cherry Blossoms

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sadness, bittersweetness, not too many tags bc i don't wanna spoil it, specifically who survives, spoilers for the ending of danganronpa 1, what do you expect from a fic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: A gravelly voice roused Hina gently from sleep. She laid in soft grass in the midst of a cherry blossom tree grove; she couldn’t quite remember where she was or how she got there, but she felt no worry. She blinked in the warm afternoon sun, craning her head up to look at the voice’s owner.“Sakura!”





	Cherry Blossoms

“Hey. Hina.” 

A gravelly voice roused Hina gently from sleep. She laid in soft grass in the midst of a cherry blossom tree grove; she couldn’t quite remember where she was or how she got there, but she felt no worry. She blinked in the warm afternoon sun, craning her head up to look at the voice’s owner. 

“Sakura!” She looked around her. “Oh - I fell asleep again, silly me.” She rubbed her forehead. “Practice today really took it out of me I guess.” 

Sakura dropped a package on her lap before settling down on the grass next to her.“These might help.” 

Hina gasped, holding the package of junk food like it was a holy thing. “Glazed donuts! Sakura, how did you know - “ 

Sakura chuckled. “You only get them at the corner store everytime we go there. It wasn’t exactly detective work.” 

Hina had already shoved a donut in her mouth before Sakura had even finished her sentence. She held out the package to her. 

“Oh, no, I have my own.” Sakura held up her familiar plastic cup she used for her protein shakes.

Hina swallowed. “Oh, come on Sakura. One donut won’t ruin your hard work.” Something in her stomach coiled and tightened at the sight of the cup, though; something that she didn’t understand. It didn’t matter. It was far away here. 

Sakura acquiesced, taking a donut. The breeze ruffled her long white hair, the sun filtering through the cherry trees they sat among dappling it with shade. Hina couldn’t take her eyes away from her. She wondered again where Sakura had gotten the scar that crossed her face, and the ones on her arms. Mostly so she could find whoever it was and punch the shit out of them. Despite her muscle and profession, Sakura was far too gentle to ever do such a thing outside of a ring, but Hina had no such inhibitions. 

Sakura noticed her gaze and cleared her throat. Hina looked away, awkwardly stuffing another donut in her mouth. “Uh… nice weather, huh? Too nice, I guess.” She chuckled. “So nice I fell asleep!” 

“You needed the rest, and you could’ve picked many worse places to sleep.” Sakura looked up at the trees that were her namesake, her gray eyes distant. Hina snuck a sip of her protein shake, wrinkling her nose at the taste. 

“Hey!” Sakura laughed deep in her chest. “I should’ve brought you your own along with the junk.” 

“Nah, I think one is enough.” Hina leaned her head on Sakura’s shoulder, taking out another donut and reaching up to put in in Sakura’s mouth. “That stuff tastes awful, wash it out with donut.” 

“Hina.” Sakura’s voice was softly admonishing. 

Hina knew she wasn’t scolding her for the sudden donut. A cold breeze ruffled through the cherry blossoms around them.

“Do you want to talk about what happened, Hina?” 

“Sakura, I’m… I-It was Monokuma’s fault… but… I should have never believed the note he left instead of yours.” 

“I should not have been surprised, that demon bear has no respect.” Sakura sighed. “I wish I had thought of that.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Hina couldn’t bear the thought of Sakura carrying more guilt. “Sakura, I… I almost got everyone killed, and over a s-silly misunderstanding… You’re here…” 

Sakura didn’t answer. 

“The blame is mine.” 

“Hina, no.” Sakura took Hina’s hand in her own giant one. “Do not blame yourself.”

Hina looked up at Sakura, tears running down her face. Sakura gently lifted her hand and brushed the tears away. 

“It is over now.” Sakura pressed her lips to Hina’s forehead. 

“Sakura, you’re… you’re here, aren’t you?” 

Sakura’s eyes wavered, looking at her lips briefly then back into her eyes. She didn’t answer. 

Hina’s heart sank. “When I wake up, you won’t be with me.” 

“No.” 

Hina’s tears fell faster, and she gripped Sakura’s hand tighter, as if she could keep her here in this dream with her forever by sheer willpower. 

“Sakura, I… I love you.” 

“I loved you too, Hina. That was my ultimate weakness. But also, my ultimate strength.” Sakura rubbed Hina’s hand with her thumb reassuringly, even as Hina saw tears gather in her eyes as well. 

“Love, not loved. I’ll always love you.” Hina said. “Not even Monokuma could take that away.” 

“No, he couldn’t, could he.” Sakura said, a small smile gracing her lips. “I love you, Hina.” 

Hina felt the cold breeze return, and was suddenly less sure of her surroundings. The only thing she was sure of was Sakura’s hands holding hers. 

“S-Sakura, p-please… don’t go… I want to stay here, with you!” Hina said desperately. 

“You can’t. But. As cheesy as it is… Hina, I am always with you. You think I would let a paltry thing like death stop me?” 

Sakura leaned in and pressed her lips to Hina’s. Hina should have been startled, but everything felt right - Sakura, here, her warmth, her solidity, her strength, _her._ She threw her arms around her neck and kissed her back desperately, holding onto her for all she was worth. 

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

 

Hina woke up. 

A cold breeze blew through the ruins that she, Makoto, and Kyoko had made camp in. She could see Kyoko’s silver hair, glowing in the moonlight as she sat keeping watch. The world had been destroyed by Despair, but their little band kept hope still. 

Still…

Hina pressed her hand to her lips. She felt sadness overwhelm her. 

“Hina?” Kyoko looked back. “You alright?” 

“Yeah… I just…” She looked down. “Dream.”

Kyoko nodded in understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“N… yes. Yes. I would.” 

Hina got up to move to sit by Kyoko. She didn’t see the single, delicate pink petal, carried by the wind, land on her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a friend play Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, and Sakura was my favorite. She and Hina were so sweet together ;_; im destroyed by chapter four 
> 
> i'm well aware of the twist at the end but I decided to just stick with hating Monokuma. Also Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro probably would've stuck with them afterwards, but I hate them so just like assume they broke off after getting out of Hope's Peak.


End file.
